


One Caress

by LusidDreamer



Series: Loki and Pavi [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, shameless fluff, shameless romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusidDreamer/pseuds/LusidDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has returned to Earth, only to find it under the rule of a single family who deal in organs and surgery.<br/>Having assimilated to this new and interesting culture, he has met and grown close to one of the hedonistic heirs to this empire... and things have gotten somewhat intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Caress

  
" **Lie** ," he said, voice cracking as though it hadn't been used for centuries. Indeed, that may as well have been the case; it seemed as though they had been fused together for an eternity by that point. A sole being consisting of hands, mouths and electrifying heat. It was only once they disconnected that the taller of the two recalled that yes, they _were_ individuals-- one of whom, at that precise moment, was considerably more flustered and _pliable_ than the other.

Crawling obediently backwards onto the bed, the lithe body presented itself before him in a state of dishevelled semi-undress, legs already parted and inviting. But all the more delicious to behold were eyes of blue-green which smouldered from behind heavy, stained lids. Such a display could drive one _insane_ with desire... yet hold them utterly hypnotised at the same time.

" _Loki_."

The whispered name, soft yet clear as a bell in the silence, snapped its owner from his momentary trance. Lips twitched hungrily. Within seconds Loki moved in to claim that which he craved, fully intent on _taking_ until his name had been forced from that sweet, oilslick mouth again and again.

 

What appealed to the God of Mischief most about Pavi Largo-- this particularly shallow, vain and _spoiled_ mortal-- was not to be found in the glossy persona captured in a camera's flash or by the gold-spun words of journalists. Of course, there _was_ a **certain** appeal to the glamour and confidence and absolute sense of _entitlement_ that seemed to radiate from the city's most eligible bachelor... but how many of these self-professed aficionados could say they'd caught even a single _glimpse_ of what lay beneath that mask ( _figuratively speaking, of course)_?

More than likely, they'd never even considered the potential for anything more. However, blinded as they were, still that was _nothing_ to how blinded Pavi _himself_ was. And therein lay the playboy's purest, most _irresistible_ charm-- the fact that, swathed within this monumental, masculine ego lay a vulnerability, a need... a _masochism_ that bordered on desperation-- which, to Loki, was almost palpable. _Even if_ the man himself was far too deluded to have even the faintest clue, it was clear he was desperate for something more than merely constant sex and approval; what Loki saw within him was a desire for the complete domination of his body, heart and soul-- a gift the God knew only _he_ was worthy of bestowing.

 

Cool lips grinned, close enough to the throat's pulse that he could feel it immediately quicken under the light but _oh so stimulating_ touch. There he lingered a moment, leisurely nuzzling up Pavi's skin to inhale the sharp tang of cologne and hairspray just behind his ear. Where his palms had firmly planted themselves on the supple bedding either side of his prize they now began to stalk forwards, prompting the little creature to back further onto the bed. Soon enough knees followed suit in the prowling, until the god had him caged beneath all four of his long limbs.

Had Loki not insisted on remaining flush against the other, he'd have found Pavi's melting expression (even while covered by the mask) simply to _die_ for. Of course, it was the kisses and plush, satisfyingly wet sucking of lips down his chest that had ocean eyes rolling back into their scarred lids in the first place, and the fact Loki could _feel_ the sighs and gasps as they were stolen from the lungs beneath him-- along with the shaking fingers that slipped into his hair and twined in the roots-- was rewarding in itself.

Rewarding, perhaps... but the fun wouldn't truly begin until that tenuously maintained composure died a _complete_ death.

Circling around a nipple with long, steady drags of his tongue, Loki awaited the telltale whimper and urgent grasping of his hair before moving on to the other, teasing but not quite offering the direct stimulation that would normally cause Pavi to dissolve with almost _concerning_ ease.

"L- _Loki_..." he whispered again, this time prompting the god to abandon those more sensitive spots in favour of sucking and nibbling his way up the swelling chest, past artfully defined collarbone and throat to finally capture his open mouth in a burning kiss. The resulting moan, all the more delicious once stifled beneath his intruding tongue, was all that was required for Loki to grow hard and throbbing; in a swift, assured motion Pavi's hips were hoisted clean off the bed's surface so that the two could better feel one another, supported easily by the forearm and splayed hand that gripped his jean-clad backside.

Their lips detached, and emerald eyes took the chance to regard his lover's expression of surprised arousal. So very _adorable_ was he-- **especially** when poised in such an undignified manner.

"Just _look_ at you," the god purred silkily. He pressed their hips closer together as though to prove his point, catching a delightful little flash of teeth as Pavi bit into his lip. " _Desperate_ for it already..."

He continued grinding against the other, admittedly losing himself to the sensual thrusting that, soon enough, included both parties. Shamelessly, Pavi parted his legs wide, allowing him enough leverage to undulate beneath Loki in a manner that was nothing short of **torturous** \-- but if he submitted and plowed the little brat with wild abandon, that would be akin to admitting _defeat_.

"Oh I _**am**_ , bello..." Pavi replied finally, Italian lilt thick as it dripped from that filthy smirk and his eyes darkened further in lust. Hands carded idly through waves of ebony locks, then slipped away. "Pavi wants you... **needs** you... so _very much!~_ " Briefly he caressed his own throat and chest before teasing his sensitized nipples between thumb and fingertips, then began to pinch and twist them with obvious relish. The display, with all that well-practiced purring and squirming, held Loki transfixed-- that is, until the god found himself clumsily unbuttoning and tugging the waistband of those sinfully tight jeans, having to prise Pavi's gripping thighs off of himself in order to strip him down to his fully-bared, sublime flesh.

After a moment's fumbling and wriggling, Pavi's thighs lay splayed open for emerald eyes to feast upon, their smooth lily-white stark against faux fur of rich aubergine. From his kneeling vantage point Loki could see all, though it proved difficult to settle his sight on just one element of the tantalising display. His darling's impressive length of flesh stood erect, flushed pink and twitching in response to the sustained nipple fondling, all the while releasing a steady dribble of clear fluid onto the trail of jet black hair leading neatly from navel to crotch-- and the skin surrounding it. As blue-black lips glistened in the bedroom's dim glow, Loki's thumb graced across a small anatomical heart tattooed on the soft inner of Pavi's right thigh. There he squeezed, the sensitivity of such an intimate spot causing the mask to open in a gasp and reveal a glimpse of glossy, pink tongue.

"Lo- _kiiii~_ ," came his name again as their eyes met, Pavi's practically _begging_ to have Loki possess and please him-- and by this point the latter could only oblige.

Gesturing with his free hand, the bedside cabinet drawer opened and a glass bottle came floating leisurely out. Upon reaching the vicinity it uncorked and upended itself, slathering Loki's fingers rather generously with clear, thick but slippery lube. He allowed them to glisten just long enough for Pavi to acknowledge their intent with a desperate sort of look; then, with the heels of his palms, he spread those pretty thighs wide into a far more _undignified_ position than before, to which he received a needy whine in response.

"Oh, I haven't even **started** yet, dear," the god purred, lips curling into a sharp grin as one slick finger circled the newly-exposed entrance then, without warning, slid fully inside. This, of course, prompted from Pavi an almost ridiculous, high-pitched moan as he arched his back and squeezed his muscles tight. "And you'd best keep playing nicely with those _perky little tits of yours_ until I instruct otherwise. **Understood**??"

Pavi nodded frantically, eyes now squeezed shut and teeth biting adorably into the mask's lower lip as he fondled himself with hands that shook desperately. And my, did he certainly know how to put on a fine show, the way he pinched and twisted his nipples until they were red and swollen as cherries! It only drove Loki on in his utter abuse of the body that melted like butter beneath his touch; first one finger, then two, then three and four soon after, he fucked Pavi's tight, needy hole until his stomach and cock were near-constantly connected by an oozing string of goo and his irises were dark sapphires glazed with lust.

Unable to resist that perfect picture of sin, Loki leaned forward to capture the open, panting mouth in a kiss, thoroughly claiming it with an invasive tongue that Pavi sucked and caressed erotically with his own. At that moment the god pulled out, and on the way back in both his knuckles and thumb seemed to slip inside with (unsurprising) ease, though the particular curve his fingers adopted caused the Largo heir to stiffen and his eyes to snap wide open, lips following suit with a strangled cry even as they remained connected to his lover's by a thin rope of saliva. The more Loki massaged that sweet spot, the more Pavi's body jerked and tensed as though he were controlling a puppet, and the crescendo of his moans reached porn star levels despite how invasive kisses stifled them. Before he knew it, his name was sung aloud into the gloom and strong hands shot up to clutch at his back as, with a shudder, Pavi came in a quivering spasm that reverberated through his entire body and ended with a _rather sticky_ mess between their chests.

 

Immeasurable moments from then onward elapsed in a blissful daze, Loki enjoying the sound of the fluttering heartbeat where his head rested beneath Pavi's chin. It was only when hands combed through his dishevelled hair that the God realised his eyes had been closed and, raising his gaze, was delighted to be met with an adorably _vulnerable_ smile. Finally he removed his hand with care from the tight warmth, kissing away the slight wince as he wiped the tingling lubricant off on a discarded piece of clothing.

Still aching with need, Loki's trembling lips maintained urgent contact with Pavi's face-- but, finding themselves wanting when met with lifeless flesh, found their way to the scarred flesh that lined the edges of the mask. The skin there was warm, still damp somewhat with feverish passion, and prompted from the other small sighs as he laced kisses upward, around painful-looking implants to his temple. Where his hand had been cupping Pavi's handsome jaw, caressing it with his thumb, it soon found itself snatched away as he idly began to fumble with a clip. The body beneath him tensed, and when Loki withdrew he was met with an almost reproachful look.

"Please... I want to kiss  _you_ ," he said softly, his curled finger soothing around the pierced flesh. As always, the expression beneath the mask was unreadable except for those telltale eyes, which grew softer... if still a little nervous. For such an intimate ritual to be performed by another was unheard of, and indeed Pavi was usually the one to remove the face he wore upon his own.

This time, however, the grip about Loki's wrist loosened, allowing the god to continue as he had intended, and gingerly he made his way around all six clips before slipping his fingers beneath to caress his lover's cheek. With a careful motion he was finally able to reveal Pavi's true face, as casually as though he were simply brushing a lock of hair back. The mask dropped onto the sheets, immediately forgotten about in that long-awaited moment where he could truly behold _Paviche Largo_.

That shyness, the way those hazy eyes seemed unable to hold contact with his own, the slight tremble of his lips as his breath quickened with poorly-concealed apprehension...

" _Beautiful_."

Surely, Loki was one of the few-- perhaps even the _only_ one-- to have ever seen behind the famed playboy, the expert seducer, to the vulnerable, love-starved creature that blushed and recoiled like some coy adolescent... and it was all for **him**. How positively _enchanting_.

Leaning in, Loki pressed his lips to the rarely-touched skin, first adorning jaw and cheeks before meeting with lips in a long-anticipated union that melted through to his very core. Infinitely softer and more yielding without that extra layer, the heat of Pavi's mouth seemed to ignite the god from within. Words unspoken lodged in his throat, impossible to ignore but all the more so to say out loud; instead his body spoke for him, arms holding the pliant body near to his own and seizing a handful of silken jet hair to deepen their kiss, forcing from his lover a pleasured purr. Pavi's fingers, meanwhile, fumbled with belt and buttons before demandingly raking up the curve of Loki's back.

" _Fuck me_ ," whispered Pavi, holding the god's face in his hands, expression trying so hard to be sultry but definitely reflecting some sort of inner panic. (Could it be that _he felt the same_?) "Please... **please** , Loki... I... _I need_ \--"

Before he could finish, Pavi gave a gasp of surprise as he found himself being manhandled, legs spread so wide that his knees practically touched the sheets, causing his cheeks and ears to immediately flush. Wide eyes looked up pleadingly, met with Loki's intense, opalescent stare while he finally maneuvered out of his own clothing.

He needed _contact_. Needed to _feel_ that exquisite flesh pressed up against his own.

Once stripped, his swollen head teased around the hole that was still slick and open with their previous debauchery. It only took a slight cock of Loki's hips to slide partway in, forcing from Pavi a staccato stream of whimpers. Enraptured by the euphoric contortions of his lover's face, the god made a point of watching as every inch of him was taken inside, bringing waves of intense ecstasy that bared his lovers throat to him with the beautiful arching of his spine, that usually silky voice rupturing ungracefully-- yet _so very_ deliciously. Loki remained still once fully buried inside of Pavi, taking the time to worship his neck with tender kisses until he could feel him relax. For some moments he simply held the other close-- so _incredibly_ close that he could just about feel the syncopated beating of their hearts in his very bones.

" _Pavi_..." whispered Loki into flushed skin, his breathing significantly less controlled than before. Clumsily his lips found their way back to Pavi's where they clashed in an electrifying kiss, tongues and teeth included in their mutual need to completely and utterly _claim_ one another. Loki found his composure rapidly slipping by the second, and his hips impulsively started to rock in a slow, steady rhythm. So warm and tight was that body, contracting around him so _maddeningly tight_ and yet so yielding...

The god broke away, breathless as he gazed through euphoric spots of colour that littered his vision to the picture of depraved beauty that was his Pavi. The way the purplish lamplight cast striking shadows across his perfectly structured features... the uneven skin softly sheened with sweat and that gasping mouth-- trembling, _glistening_...

It drove Loki insane, his chest about ready to **burst** with a passion only expressible through action. Quite suddely he started driving into Pavi, deep and hard, cradling that precious, marred face as his lover begged his name and their foreheads pressed so intimately together. He squeezed his eyes shut, simply listening to those sweet sounds and relishing in the hot friction of their bodies so close together. The overwhelming _sentiment_ which had risen to levels that almost choked, a storm that pervaded his heart and lungs almost to the point of fracturing... it was almost too great to bear.

Hand nestled in the curve of Pavi's spine, Loki angled his movements in a way that had his lover squirming, grasping at his shoulders and hair; if he were to open his eyes he'd see the thin, silvery tears streaking his temples, but the uneven tremor of breath on his lips was implication enough. They were both nearing their limit, so pent up were they from hours of teasing in the restaurant... of furtive, possessive touches while cameras flashed greedily... so _perfect_.

This _person_ \--selfish and decadent narcissist though he was-- was perfect. Being close to him and spending time with him, laughing with him, exploring both his body _and_ the twisted little heart hidden beneath it all... Loki had never been so happy. Never had he felt such an affinity with a human in all his many experiences, and as Pavi cried his name out in one final, beautiful song of release Loki could no longer contain himself as he neared his own explosive climax, groaning over both the white noise of ecstasy and the lump in his throat:

" _P-Pavi_ , I... _**I love you**_..."


End file.
